Derek & The Wolf
by The Storymaker
Summary: Derek goes for a run after a fight with Chloe,his girlfriend of the last 13 years... only to become the prey to a beautiful she-wolf. Didn't this Pup learn you don't come on Pack territory? Chills and thrills. Can Derek resist her?
1. Hunt

I ran through the dense undergrowth, my back paws racing to catch up with my front. It didn't help that they had injured my left leg, before I changed. I followed a trail cut by deer a few days ago, from the smell of things. I was constantly fighting my body to veer off the path, to avoid the trail in fear of being followed easier. My wolf brain knew that the only way to lose them was to cut my own path through the grass, to swerve between the trees and possibly find some water to disguise my path.

But, my leg was injured. If I cut my own path, and tripped on a log? I was done. So I hoped that I was faster than my opponents, than the werewolves that were following me.

I had my first change thirteen years ago, while I was on the run from this crazy group that had messed with my genetics. Now, at the age of 29, I was more confident with being the predator, I was a lot more confident when facing off other werewolves.

Only these weren't any werewolves.

This was the Pack.

And I wasn't the predator here; I was the prey.

A howl to the left sounded off into the night, close, so close. I pick up the pace, and feel the burn surge through my legs. Each steady beat of my paws sent a wave of fresh pain through me. But I didn't stop, couldn't.

But was it hopeless? Another howl sounded, in a different direction. I hadn't lost either of them. Damn it. Maybe I should veer off, and hope for the best?

That's what I had done as a teenager, when I first met Chloe. We had been together-on and off- since that year. A lot of things had become clear since met her, including my skin.

I let my instincts kick in, and threw my body, tail and all, off of the trail. I could hear rushing water ahead, slightly to my right. A river.

I let the last of my energy pull me towards it. The wind pushed the hairs on my body back, or else they would have been standing straight up. I had never been stupid enough to encroach on Pack territory. I knew better than that.

Hell, I'd seen the pictures. I knew they were true, now.

But Chloe and I had gotten in a fight, and I just needed some sort of break. I got on my motorcycle, and just drove. I didn't even notice I had crossed state lines. I caught the smell of werewolves, while driving down the highway. That's when I noticed the sky had darkened, and the moon had come out.

That's when I saw a wolf dart in front of me. I stopped in time, only to wish I hadn't.

I had time to race ahead, and change. But I didn't have enough of a head start. Before my bike sped off, the golden haired wolf had bitten my leg. Badly.

I couldn't keep driving, losing that much blood. I figured I would stop, change, and fight that wolf. After I changed, I smelled more. I guess they were on a hunt, and I had taken the place of the deer.

The water is close, so close. Just on the outskirts of this bank of trees, must be.

I see the water, finally, only that isn't all see. Across the river is a wolf.

The golden haired wolf, smelling of my blood.

Showtime.


	2. Temptation

I heard more than saw the other wolf come up behind me. Cornered, by the wolves and the river. Trapped. I growled, the sounds reverberated through my body. I lowered down, pinning my ears, deciding who to lunge at first. Clearly, I was ready for a fight.

Then, the golden haired wolf looked behind me, just for a second, and I lunged. I caught him by the skin of his neck, and we went down fighting. Although I had the upper hand initially, he fought hard. It didn't help that I could hear his pack brother pacing around us as we rolled around by the river. I felt my teeth dig deep, but not deep enough, before the wolf tore away and stood up. I reacted automatically, and we began to circle each other, feinting and growling. The wolf wasn't as large as me, to be sure, and now I had his blood on my lips as well.

The pain in my hind leg became a distant memory, as I focused on the fight in front of me. Finally, the tension broke. I raced up to him, and he caught me leaping. Like an avalanche, we collided. Fur was ripped off, wounds were carved.

After what seemed like days later, I had the wolf pinned beneath me. I reared my muzzle back, jaws opening for the kill, when I felt a weight crash against my side, throwing me off.

I had a new opponent.

The golden wolf lay on his side with a new, silver, wolf standing beside him. From what I could smell, this wolf was female. My human brain protested this, aren't only men werewolves? But my wolf brain kicked into high gear. As I watched the silver wolf skirt around it's fallen brother, checking for wounds, I heard the other wolf part of me stronger than I ever had.

And it didn't want to fight this one.

Sensing this, the silver wolf walked closer to me, skirting around me. Her tail brushed against my side, as she wound 'round me. The whole time, it was hard for me to think of the fight. Hard for me to remember my human life, my human home, my human partner. All I could think of was the scent of her, perfuming my brain.

Finally she stopped in front of me. She nudged her head in an odd, yet strangely graceful, movement towards the forest. Change? Was that what she wanted? I whined, an "I don't understand."

The silver haired wolf walked to the golden haired male. Was this her mate? She nudged him up, and he licked her muzzle. Was this her partner?

Then, he growled at me, and walked closer to the river, to wash off. I was puzzled. I had expected to fight tonight- to the death. What was going on?

As if in answer to my question, the silver female- gorgeous in the moonlight by the river- lay down. Just lay down.

So, taking her cue, I lay down on my stomach a few feet away, staring.

Then, faster than I thought possible, she started to Change. I looked away, knowing this was personal. But, I felt this perverse need to watch. I had never seen a change- only the description from Chloe. Chloe. . .

But I turned, and watched.

I expected it to be hideous, monstrous. I expect the vomit that I so often had, the intense agony. She showed none. Was it me then? Was it what the Edison Group had done?

Before my eyes, the silver fur seemed to melt away, just slide back inside. I was mesmerized by the fluidity of it, the natural progression. If I said parts of it weren't weird, I'd be lying. But- I wouldn't say it was horrible. Far from it.

Before she was completely changed, before I could see her human face, my Change began. She had had a head start, but I quickly caught up. My Change was none so graceful; I panted, moaned, my bones popped. Then, I was done. Human. Or, at least as close to human as I was going to get.

And then I realized something. I was sitting there, naked. With a women sitting there, naked, a few feet away.

She was perfect. Her smell was_, god her smell_. Nothing, _nothing_, compared.

Her blue eyes pierced through mine, but I wasn't ashamed at my nakedness. How could I? I had never spent time with other werewolves, not really, but this- just standing with her- felt natural, naked or not.

Then she lifted her chin, a defiant look on her face. "This is Pack territory. Did you know that?" I did, and I nodded. Her face lowered, eyes going fierce. Going animal. Going wolf. I must have looked startled, because she laughed. A husky sound, promising pain… and _other_ things. The sound of it slid across my skin, and I found another problem with being naked.

"Do you know what we do to mutts who invade out territory?" Either she didn't notice, or didn't care. If it was the first, was thankful. If it was the latter? Well, no guy-werewolf or not- likes to think they aren't, uh, equipped enough to matter.

"I, uh, I-" God, what was wrong with me? I should be over this by now. Was it that she was just so beautiful, or was this what it was meant to be like? Because we were both werewolves? If I changed Chloe. . . NO. I wouldn't do that. Not even if she . . . made me react like this. No amount of personal pleasure would make me put her through that.

"I didn't know I was on Pack territory, until it was too late." She cocked one of her eyebrows. Cocked? Oh, god, wrong word. She raised one of her eyebrows in question. " swear to you," did my voice just get lower? " I had no idea."

"You hurt my brother." The heat that ran through those words defied her packaging, so soft, but so dangerous.

"I never wanted that. I'm a mutt, but I have nothing against the Pack I-"

"We have something against you." She crossed her arms, her skin rubbing against her-. No, stop. Chloe. Remember Chole. You love Chloe.

"Please, I was just leaving, I need to go home to my girlfriend." Her head burst upwards, and laughter bubbled from those perfect lips. As if timed, the golden haired wolf marched towards her. She involuntarily stuck her hand down to run her fingers through his fur. He growled, or purred. I couldn't tell, I was a little distracted.

"Did you hear that, Logan? The mutt has a mate?" She looked at me again, tilting her head to the side. "Should we let him live?" She squatted down, whispering into the wolf's ear, as his tongue licked her bare shoulder.

"Or should he die?" Her whisper echoed in the night air. Even those words, the words of my doom, turned me on. _What was wrong with me?_

The wolf nipped at her shoulder, drawing blood. She stood, and the blood trailed languidly down onto her chest. I watched it, couldn't help myself.

Partly amused, and completely feral, the wolf woman lifted her finger to wipe at the trail of red. Then, slowly, she watched me as she stuck her finger in her mouth. Licking the blood off.

If my body was reacting before, it reacted even more now. Seeing me, she through back her head of curls, and howled with laughter.

"Yes, let's let the mutt go back to his mate." She looked at the wolf again. "I'm sure they can find…" she looked at my groin, no hiding, "something to do tonight."

I had no words; I just picked up my clothes, turned from the beautiful creature, and ran into the forest. As I was running, I heard a wolf howl behind me.

- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver, the one of the truck stop phone booth. I had gotten the hell past N.Y state bounds, and stopped at the first truck stop to bandage my wounds and make a phone call at the booth.

"D-Derek?" her voice was thick with sleep, but oh-so cute. So Chloe. Even in the idle of the night. "What's wrong?" Her voice became alert.

"Shh, baby, nothing." I murmered.

"Where are you? What happened?"

"Nothing, I- I just. . ." I could hear her breathing on the other end.

"What? What is it?" Softer now, the alarm gone.

"I miss you," I growled.

"Baby, I miss you too. Come back, I'm sorry." The fight, I had forgotten about the fight.

"No, Chloe, I'm sorry. And when get home I'm gonna make it up to you."

"Really?" Skeptical, I never liked to apologize.

"Yeah. Don't go back to bed tonight."

"Are we going out? At this hour?"

"No," I said, " we're staying in."

"Oh," she giggled, " See you soon then. I love you, only you"

"I," I took a deep breath, then exhaled it. " I love you too."


End file.
